In memoriam of
by Vetalas
Summary: Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, chaque année, nous venions ici. Pourquoi mon père ramassait un galet, et pour quelle raison cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux ne le quittait pas. Ne l'avait jamais quitté. DMHP OS


Titre : In memoriam of

Auteur : Vetalas

Disclaming: L'univers appartient à cette fabuleuse femme qu'est **J.K Rowling.**

Donc les personnages, lieux et autres ne m'appartiennent pas.

Genre : Drama / Romance

Rating : **M**

Pairing : DM/HP DM/PP

Petit homophobe qui passe par ici, regarde la belle croix rouge là en haut de la page. Tu la vois ? Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Ok, maintenant clique dessus !

**In Memoriam Of**

Mon père se pencha. Avant même de le voir amorcer ce mouvement, je savais ce qu'il allait faire…

Il prit un petit galet blanc, le plus blanc et le plus lisse qu'il ait pu trouver de là où il était.

Il le porta un instant à hauteur de son regard puis le mit dans sa poche…

Il reporta son regard sur la mer pensant que je ne m'apercevrais pas de son manège…

Je savais précisément ce qu'il allait en faire de ce caillou…

En rentrant chez nous, il écrira la date et en dessous un nombre…

Si je ne me trompe pas je sais également quel nombre il va écrire…

365 x 16 + 5 + 31 + 30 + 6

5912

Je sais que c'est le nombre de jour…Je l'ai compris depuis 3 ans déjà…

C'est le nombre de jour depuis le 1ier mai 2007…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père fait ça…

Ce n'est ni l'anniversaire de Maman, ni le sien, ni le mien…Ni celui de leur rencontre ou de leur mariage…

Cette date ne correspond à rien de personnel…

C'est la date de la fête de travail…C'est tout…

Il tourne son regard vers moi…

Je plonge mes yeux dans la clarté des siens…Ils sont gris… Mais il y a des reflets, comme dans le nacre…C'est difficile d'expliquer la couleur des yeux de mon père…

Il me sourit…

Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un autre sourire sur le visage de mon père que ce petit sourire triste…Il le voudrait joyeux je le sais…Mais il n'y arrive pas…

Et cela attriste Maman…

Moi cela m'intrigue…

Ce sourire est de plus en plus triste au fil des années, au fil des jours…Au fil des nombres qu'il écrit sur ses galets.

Maman voit bien que ces cailloux, comme elle les appelle, accentuent ses sourires tristes…

Elle a essayé de changer d'endroit…Elle a voulu nous emmener autre part…

Il n'a pas voulu…

Alors on revient ici, chaque année, chaque vacance… Sauf à carnaval…A carnaval, on passe une semaine à la montagne…

Pourtant, ils ne savent pas skier…Dans la famille je suis le seul…Seul enfant, seul skieur…

Mon père passe son temps à se promener dans le village, à s'asseoir dans la neige pendant des heures, plongé dans ses pensées…

Le reste du temps, nous sommes ici, au bord de la mer…Même en été, ici, il fait froid…La plage est faite de galets…

Galets que mon père ramasse inlassablement…

Un à chaque fois qu'on vient…

Je m'approche de lui, il met un bras autour de mes épaules…

On dirait qu'il a peur que je ne m'enfuis…

Il fait froid mais mon père ne semble pas en souffrir…

Maman n'est pas avec nous…Il fait trop froid, elle l'a dit…

En fait, j'ai menti…Un jour, mon père a accepté qu'on parte ailleurs…

Maman a choisi la destination…Allez savoir pourquoi, elle a choisi la France moldue…

La France des moldus…

A croire qu'elle n'en avait pas assez de les voir tous les jours et de se moquer d'eux…

Nous y sommes allés l'année passée…

On aurait dû s'abstenir…

Sur la route, même avec mes écouteurs sur les oreilles, ce silence m'opprimait…Comme un silence peut avoir tant de poids ?

Nous roulions vers Paris…Pour ajouter à mon malheur, le soleil brillait…

Je n'aime pas ces journées où tout semble aller pour le mieux alors que moi je sais que mon père ne va pas bien…Y tenait il donc tant à sa plage chérie ?

Soudain, sans que maman ou moi n'y comprenions quelque chose, il a tourné brusquement, prenant une sortie vers une destination qui n'était pas prévue sur notre plan de voyage…

Maman élève la voix, tente de comprendre…Et lui, il roule semblant pris d'une folie passagère…Il a cependant cette détermination dans le regard…

Maman se tait, attendant de voir où nous arriverions.

Nous ne percevions au début que des champs, les arbres qui bordaient l'autoroute avaient disparu et sous nos yeux ne s'étendaient que des plaines..

Je tourne mon regard par la fenêtre pour voir petit à petit des maisons apparaître…Elles sont simples…

Il n'y a pas de quoi faire une entorse à notre itinéraire pour si peu…

C'est un village, un simple village…

Une église, un petit château, une épicerie et une pharmacie…

Mon père a garé la voiture, stupide objet que maman voulait absolument qu'on emprunte pour passer incognito, en est descendu tout en laissant les clefs sur le contact.

Maman n'a pas fait un geste…

Moi, j'ai retiré mes écouteurs et j'ai été le chercher…

J'ai retrouvé mon père au bout de la rue.

Il regardait une maison assez ancienne…

Sur le pas de la porte, un homme s'affairait…

Même de loin, on sentait cette aura de tristesse qu'il dégageait…

Est-ce cela qui avait figé mon père ?

Ou sont-ce les larmes qu'il a versées en le voyant ?

Ou sont-ce les larmes qui ont redoublé lorsqu'il a posé ses yeux sur moi ?

Je sais pourquoi il pleurait.

Il pleurait d'avoir compris que j'étais ton fils…

Mon père est reparti vers la voiture en courant…Et moi je suis resté…

J'ai regardé cet homme pleurer…Ce n'étaient pas des larmes déchirantes non…

Juste des larmes coulant le long de ses joues…

Il était beau…

Même lorsqu'il pleurait, il était beau…

Je suis reparti vers la voiture…

Nous n'avons pas continué notre voyage…

Nous sommes rentrés directement chez nous.

Maman s'est fâchée mais toi, à ton habitude, tu es resté de marbre…

Tu n'as dit que quelques mots avant de mettre le moteur en marche : cela suffit…

Maman a pleuré…

Ses larmes n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles de l'homme que nous avions vus.

Cela m'a déchiré le cœur de comprendre que ma propre maman pleurait plus pour le principe et pour te faire de la peine que parce qu'elle souffrait vraiment…

Je vous ai haï tous les deux.

Toi de faire pleurer celle qui, chaque jour s'occupait de moi.

Elle, de ne pas être la femme que je voulais qu'elle soit…De pleurer juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle souhaitait t'attendrir pour que tu reviennes sur ta décision.

Tu ne l'as pas fait.

Rentrés, tu t'es enfermé dans ton bureau, elle, dans le jardin et moi dans ma chambre…

Vous ne vous parlez presque plus depuis ce jour…

Vos dialogues sont muets et vos disputes sont sourdes. Vous reprochez à l'autre de ne pas vous écouter et cependant, vous ne faites rien pour écouter ce qu'il a à vous dire…

Mon père se détourne de la mer, toujours en me tenant par les épaules.

Nous rentrons.

Sur le chemin qui nous ramène chez nous, je ne prononce pas un mot.

Lui non plus…

J'ai hérité de lui ce besoin de silence, ce besoin d'avoir un moment pour réfléchir, pour penser tout en ayant besoin de la présence de quelqu'un à nos côtés…

C'est une nécessité pour vraiment commencer à rêver éveillé.

Mon père m'ouvre la porte et je rentre en premier dans notre salon.

Maman est assise à la table, les mains jointes sur cette dernière, le regard fier et ses bagages à ses pieds.

Mon père ne comprend pas tout de suite mais finit par s'asseoir de l'autre côté du meuble en bois.

Maman fait lentement glisser une feuille vers lui.

Ils m'ont oublié, involontairement ou volontairement je ne le sais.

Ils ont juste occulté ma présence dans cette pièce où le silence que j'aime tant est devenu un instrument de torture.

La feuille n'en est pas une.

C'est une photo…

Mon père pose sur maman un regard furieux et susurre entre ses dents comme s'il s'adressait à une ennemie : « Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

Je hais le visage de Maman à cet instant : elle sourit, contente d'elle-même, contente du piège qu'elle a joué à l'homme qu'elle a épousé.

« Dans ta valise, en dessous de ses lettres. »

Elle jette à mon père un petit paquet de feuilles pliées, attachées ensemble par un ruban rouge décoloré par l'œuvre du temps.

Mon père a l'air furieux…

Cette fureur est d'autant plus impressionnante que je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère…

Il prononce cette phrase comme une sentence : « Ne fouille plus jamais dans mes affaires. »

Et Maman qui a l'art du spectacle, il faut bien lui reconnaître cela, prend ses valises, se lève et avant de passer la porte répond en lui offrant son plus beau sourire : « N'épouse jamais une femme si tu es amoureux d'un autre. »

Cette phrase me cloue sur le canapé sur lequel je venais de m'asseoir.

Maman claque la porte, mon père se lève et la suit dehors…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils s'y sont dits…

Je reste dans le silence qui autrefois était le seul à pouvoir me réconforter.

Comme une automate, je me lève et m'assied à la place que mon père vient de quitter.

La photo n'a pas bougé de place…

Un homme…

Un printemps sur une falaise…

Sur la falaise…

Celle sur laquelle est située notre bingalo…

Les cheveux emmêlés, naturellement mais accentué par le vent…

Un sourire à l'appareil photo…

Des yeux verts…

Un bonheur qui fait mal à voir tellement il parait ensoleillé…

Au dos de cette image sur laquelle est fixé le bonheur fait homme est inscrit une date et un nom : 27 avril 2007 – Harry

Je prends sans m'en rendre compte le petit paquet de feuilles…

Des lettres…

Des lettres d'amour…

Elles sont toutes d'une couleur différente.

La dernière est noire…

Je parcours des yeux les fines phrases manuscrites qui courent sur le papier…

Leur sens m'est inaccessible…

On dirait les paroles d'une chanson…

Cette chanson se finit sur des mots qui m'arrache le cœur sans savoir pourquoi _: L'éternité m'a paru bien courte…Je compterai les jours sans ton sourire à mes yeux…Je t'aimerai à chaque chiffre un peu plus…Je ne t'embêterai plus…Le 1__er__ mai sera gravé au sein de moi comme le jour de ma mort…_

Elle est signée du nom inscrit au dos de la photo…

Harry…

Elle est datée du 2 mai 2007…

Un jour après la date à partir de laquelle mon père décompte les jours…

Il ne faut pas être particulièrement futé pour comprendre ce drame qui ruina deux vies…

Je suis né 7 mois après…

Le 2 novembre 2007…

Je vois la photo devenir floue…

Les larmes coulent de mes joues…

Je prends le reste des lettres et les lis sans exception afin de confirmer mes craintes…

Afin de me rendre compte de ce que ma venue au monde a provoqué…

Ils se sont vus en cachette pendant des mois…

Il l'aimait assez que pour rester caché…Pour ne le voir qu'une fois par mois alors que l'autre l'avait pour elle chaque jour…Pour ne pas susciter de scandale…Dans sa famille et dans le monde…

Les promesses d'éternité se sont multipliées…

Qu'était-ce d'attendre quelques mois s'ils avaient ensuite l'éternité pour se confondre l'un dans l'autre…Pour associer leur âme pour que le dernier souffle de l'un soit le dernier souffle de l'autre…

Le 1er mai, il a tout interrompu…

L'autre était enceinte…Et refusait d'avorter.

Il ne lui en a rien dit.

Il a trahi les promesses de vérité et d'éternité…Pour ce bébé à venir qui avait besoin d'un père…Pour cette famille qui avait besoin d'une descendance…Pour cette lignée qui avait besoin d'un hériter.

Moi…

Je suis le seul et unique responsable de ces vies brisées…

Du malheur et de la tristesse de mon père…

Des larmes coulant le long des joues d'Harry lorsqu'il m'a vu…

Lui…Harry…

L'autre…Maman…

Il…Mon père…

Il ne manquait que moi pour que la tragédie puisse commencée…

Et me voilà…

Entre les lettres éparpillées à présent sur la table ; j'aperçois un article déchiré dans un journal…

Un suicide…

Son suicide…Le jour suivant notre seule et unique rencontre…

Harry Potter…Le survivant…

Je vous ai assassiné…

J'entends le taxi de maman s'éloigner…

Mon père rentre, rassemble ses parcelles de passé…

Ses parcelles de bonheur…

Ses parcelles de bonheur brisé…

Il ne lui reste que le silence et moi…

Il range son rêve brisé…

S'assoit à côté de moi et m'enlace…

Voilà comment finissent les tragédies : ceux qui doivent mourir meurent, ceux qui doivent partir partent et ceux qui doivent continuer à vivre tentent de poursuivre leur existence…

Je fais partie de la dernière catégorie…

Si vous étiez à ma place…Y réussiriez vous ?

Je m'appelle Harry Lucius Malfoy…Fils d'un homme qui en aimait un autre…

Meurtrier du survivant, du sauveur de l'humanité, de celui qui portait le même nom…

Les personnages de tragédie peuvent-ils changer de catégorie…

Ceux qui doivent continuer à vivre peuvent-ils devenir ceux qui doivent mourir…

Oui.

Après tout, il suffit de passer de la dernière catégorie à la première…

Regrouper les noms semblables…

Harry rejoint Harry…


End file.
